


Keith just needs to work one out

by 2696sc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2696sc/pseuds/2696sc
Summary: While Shiro is stuck in the astral plane he can see through his connection to the black lion... but Keith doesn’t know that.





	Keith just needs to work one out

Another stressful day of being a leader for Keith. Hour after hour Voltron’s leader kicked some Galra ass on the battlefield, and after winning the fight the team return to the castle of lions. Sweaty and disheveled most of the team make their way out of their lions, except Keith. 

“Hey I’ll catch up with you guys later.” He says as the team starts to leave the hangar. Keith sets his head back against his chair and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

“Hey are you alright? You seemed a little distracted out there.” Hunk asks on the headset of his helmet. 

“Keith has been more on edge lately. Maybe you just need to, you know, work one out?” Lance says with a chuckle. Pidge tries to hold back a laugh, Lance can be funny but if something is wrong with their leader it will affect the whole team. 

“Enough. I just need a minute.” Keith says, and by his tone Lance knows not to make another joke. Keith takes off his helmet and sweat drips down his forehead. He leans his head back against his seat again and takes a few deep breathes. Being a leader is relentless work, he feels like he can never get a break.

As Keith sits in the black lion collecting his thoughts he feels something strange, like his connection with his lion was strengthened, or possible weakened. It feels like a different feeling than his lion entirely. He opens his eyes but the feeling doesn’t go away.

——

Shiro uses the black lion to see. He doesn’t know why or how but he ended up in the astral plane after his fight with Zarkon. His connection with the black lion wasn’t severed when he left the physical plane and that’s the only way he can see how his team is doing. He sits on one of the control panels in front of Keith listening to him breathe.

“Keith, the team needs you to be strong.” Shiro tries for the millionth time to speak to him. He knows it’s a futile effort but sometimes it helps him to just talk about things. 

“It seemed like a rough fight out there. I’m glad everyone’s ok.” He’s relieved at how well everyone has been without him, but at the same time it hurts. He wishes he could be out there helping his team. It’s excruciating to watch and be powerless to do anything at all.

——

Keith starts to think about the battle. The connection he had with his lion. Almost like his lion was screaming at him, positively or negatively, about his decisions. He could feel emotions that seemed to have come from his lion, sometimes an overwhelming sense of disappointment would wash over him, but sometimes he could feel insurmountable pride. These feelings seemed to make his own emotions stronger as well. 

He hadn’t done anything different recently that would explain why this was happening. He wondered why this had happened now, they seemed to be doing well in the fight against the Galra but they still had loses. This fight was like most, the team struggled in the beginning, but they destroyed the Galra’s ass towards the end. 

He wished he could destroy some real ass. It had been years since he had left Earth, which means leaving all of his Grindr dates too. Hell, the thin walls in the castle means he can’t even jerk off, not that he’s had that much time off either. If he’s not training or fighting he’s probably thinking about training or fighting, so there’s not much room for... hobbies. 

The more he thinks about it the more he considers the idea of just trying it where he is now. No one is around, no one could hear him, there’s no cameras in his lion. 

What could go wrong?

——

“Woah woah woah Keith what the fuck!” Shiro exclaims as Keith suddenly pulls out his dick. Shiro’s face grows red and he tries not to look.

“This isn’t even your lion!” He starts yelling and now he desperately wishes he didn’t have a connection to his lion so he could just be stuck in the astral plane. 

But then Keith starts stroking himself. And Shiro feels it.

——

Keith is starting to feel relief, the first time in years actually. He wishes he had some sort of lube, but he’s no stranger to using his own spit. Each time he strokes up and down he feels tension releasing, and a different kind of tension growing in his gut. 

“Fuck why didn’t I do this sooner.” He moans out while one of his hands grips the arm rest of his seat. He arches his back as he begins to fuck his hand and now he’s moaning each time he thrusts.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck yes.” He starts mumbling words. The feeling he gets from his lion only amplifies his arousal. He wants more and more and he thrusts faster and faster. As he’s stroking himself he feels so much more emotion than he remembers in the past. This feels better than any sad handjob or even any sex he’s had before. It has been years since he’s touched himself but with the connection to his lion his feelings are multiplied. Keith’s fingernails are digging into the armchair and he’s almost to his edge.

——

Shiro can feel everything Keith is doing to himself, he can feel Keith’s emotions, he can feel Keith’s wants and desires, and he can feel Keith’s hands. Shiro has never tried masturbating in the astral plane, but apparently it’s just like the physical plane, except of course he can feel Keith jerking off too. 

After the initial shock Shiro can’t help but become aroused from feeling this. It’s not like he can leave, and Keith can’t sense him at all. He decides to just go along with this situation. It is stressful being stuck in another plane of existence and watching your friends almost get killed every day. 

Shiro knows he has a voyeurism kink, he tries to deny it, but he knows. So he does the only thing he can do in this situation and he takes out his dick. He watches Keith and tries to keep Keith’s rhythm of his hand. He feels overwhelmed with the feeling immediately and it takes him a few seconds to keep up with Keith. When he does get going it feels like he’s getting the best spiritual handjob of his life. 

He watches Keith and somehow becomes even more aroused when he hears Keith’s moans. He desperately wants to touch Keith, he wants to be the one that makes Keith moan that way. Then Keith starts thrusting harder and it makes them both moan. 

Shiro instantly puts his hand over his mouth and realizes he doesn’t have to, he can actually be as loud as he wants and no one can hear him. He pulls his hand from his mouth and continues to moan as he feels both him and Keith get closer. 

Shiro wasn’t one to usually have sex often, maybe a few times a year, but he had more important things to do. As he’s getting closer to finishing he wishes he had done more in the past. He wishes he could have done something with Keith in the past. Shiro looks at Keith and wishes he could fuck him so badly. Keith has his head back, his eyes are closed and his mouth is open to moan out. Shiro is about to finish just from looking at him, but it feels like Keith is almost done too.

As Keith is thrusting harder and faster Shiro suddenly lets go of himself. He lets the feeling of Keith finishing push him over the edge and they finish together. Both of them are panting by the end and if Shiro’s spirit body could get tired he would be exhausted. 

——

“I knew it!” Lance yells to Pidge after they see Keith run to his room. 

“I think I’ve been scarred for life. I didn’t think he’d be so loud.” Pidge says while handing Lance a ten dollar bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Lance and Pidge bet on whether Keith would actually jerk off or not. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
